


Unexpected moves

by Claire_cz



Series: Javi, Sergei and fluff [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2021 Europeans, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Unexpectedly, Sergei is nominated to go to 2021 Europeans. What does he think about it? And what has Javi to say about it.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Sergei Voronov
Series: Javi, Sergei and fluff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729369
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Unexpected moves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's about time for some fluffy Sergier again, I think. 
> 
> Standalone fic, just very loosely connected to the others in the series.

“I’m not prepared. I’m not. It was such a bad idea to go to Spain in the middle of the season,” Sergei kept ranting while he was haphazardly packing his luggage.

“So, you are blaming me that I invited you to skate in ROI, right?” Javi winked and handed him some t-shirts to pack.

“Only to _skate_ at ROI, reaaaally?”

“I admit I had to steal you. Just for a bit. I was lonely,” Javi answered in a playful tone.

“Aww,” Sergei cooed and kissed him on the forehead. “But really, we see each other so little. From September to March you are training somewhere in Siberia. I don’t understand why you can’t train in Spain with a cute coach.”

“First, I train in Moscow. Second, we see each other at least once a month, that was our deal, remember? And third, it would be really suspicious if I relocated to Spain of all places, don’t you think,” Sergei recounted calmly.

“I know, _suspicious_ …” Javi said, a bit dimly.

“Javi, we’ve talked about it,” Sergei said, keeping his voice calm. “

I know, I’m sorry, I guess we’ll just have to wait a bit longer.”

Sergei didn’t say anything only leaned down to Javi to kiss him on his forehead again.

“Everything packed?”

Sergei nodded.

“Then come into bed finally,” Javi whined.

Sergei lay down and sighed.

Javi petted him on the cheek. “What’s going on?”

“I train… I mean… I think I still have it,”

“You were fourth at the grand prix finale, that’s something,” Javi murmured.

“But it came so suddenly. The nomination for Europeans. I knew that Artur was going to stay in juniors for one more year, but Sasha, Misha, Dima was a given.”

“You are no worse than them,” Javi exclaimed.

Sergei smiled faintly. “Of course, I want to go to Europeans. My last ones was in 2015.”

“Stockholm. Good memories.”

“The best,” Sergei winked. “But it came on such a short notice…”

“You are prepared. Remember my last Europeans? I also skated in ROI and then trained for three weeks. You trained from September! You are prepared.”

“If you say so…”

“Still, it’s so funny. Misha is a master troll,” Javi laughed.

“Yeah, nobody knew that his wife was pregnant. Nobody knew he would want to be at her side at all costs.”

At the airport, Sergei’s doubts returned. “Don’t you think I’m too old for this?”

“I don’t know, you are the one always laughing at me and saying that you are a young boy and I’m an uncle.”

“Now you are quoting me to reassure me? Can’t you come up with something new?” Sergei laughed.

“That’s also exactly not new but I’ll still say it: I love you, I believe in you. And you’ll do amazing. Don’t worry. I’ll come to Zagreb in a few days.”

Javi couldn’t be prouder when the announcer said to the whole arena: “On the third place, Sergei Voronov from Russia.”  
He just couldn’t wait and ran down to the boards when the medallists were skating a victory lap. Sergei noticed him, stopped, and leaned over the boards to hug and kiss Javi.

“Congratulations. I love you so much,” Javi whispered but immediately added “the photographers are here.”

“I know and I don’t caaaaare,” Sergei stage whispered.

“And your federation?” Javi asked, relief that Sergei doesn't want them to hide anymore mixing with worries about Sergei’s career.

“Watch the press con. And remember that I’m a young boy, whatever I say there,” Sergei winked at him and skated away before Javi could say a word.

“What are your feelings? You returned to Europeans after six years, on top of that you were only a second alternate in Russian national team…”

“I feel great. Who wouldn’t feel great with a bronze medal around his neck? I didn’t think I’d ever get this chance again. And here I am. I got the chance to say a proper goodbye!”

He silenced all the journalists who at least kept flashing with their cameras into his face.

“I will move to Spain and will coach there with my partner, Javier Fernandez.”

Javi was watching the press con with Michal backstage.

“And you said that Misha was a master troll,” Michal high-fived him.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are wondering, of course, Matteo was on the first place, second place for Kevin and Michal fourth (I'm sorry, Michal)


End file.
